BOUNTY HUNTING 101
by endless waltz hunnie
Summary: My first fic. What happens when you change 7 bishies into bounty hunters! A GWYGOCB Crossover. That's right. Joey, Tristan, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are becoming bounty hunters, and are working with Spike Faye Jet and Ed to save the world...fo


BOUNTY HUNTING 101  
  
CLASS 1: THE ARRIVAL OF JOEY AND TRISTAN  
  
JOEY: So basically, what you're saying is that you need our help.  
  
EWH: --; YES! THANK YOU! After all this time...FINALLY!  
  
JOEY: Hehe no problem  
  
EWH: __  
  
TRISTAN: So what exactly do you want us to do?  
  
EWH: Top Secret.  
  
J/T: Coooool!  
  
JOEY: Do we get to like break stuff? Or people?  
  
EWH: Ummm...sort of.  
  
JOEY: ^_______________^  
  
TRISTAN: So why us?  
  
EWH: Because I thought you'd look cool'er' as bountyhunters.  
  
TRISTAN: Oooooooh! I get it! We'd be like...like...POLICEMEN kinda!  
  
EWH: _; *rethinks her choice* Sorta.  
  
TRISTAN: So we get to shoot people!  
  
JOEY: And we get DONUTS!!!  
  
EWH: X_X What you do with the mission I'm giving you is totally up to you.  
  
J/T: Sweet!  
  
JOEY: So dude, we're special!  
  
EWH: Errm..what do you mean 'special'?  
  
JOEY: We're the only ones selected for this secret top mission thing!  
  
EWH: Well, not exactly.  
  
JOEY: X_X  
  
TRISTAN: We work alone!  
  
EWH: Technically it would be 'I work alone', but since you said we, you can't technically work alone, so 'meh'.  
  
TRISTAN: @_@ *confused*  
  
EWH: You don't exactly have to work with them, but I need more than two characters in my story, ok?  
  
J/T: Fiiiiiiiiiiine then _ How many people are you talking about?  
  
EWH: Ummm....*counts on fingers* 9 other people.  
  
TRISTAN: Excluding us?  
  
EWH: X_X ^#&#*!!!! That's why I said other!  
  
JOEY: Sheesh. Don't go all pmsing on us now!  
  
EWH: *glares* *mumbles* Back to topic.  
  
J/T: *scared* Ok.  
  
EWH: I'm giving you these tickets. Hold on to them. Don't try to pawn them off for food, 'cuz I'll KNOW!!!  
  
TRISTAN: Scary...so now you're psychic?  
  
EWH: *anime faint* NOO! NO NO NO NO!! Just listen and stop making stupid comments!  
  
TRISTAN: Ok, but..  
  
EWH: #&$(!!! Please let me give you your mission so all these poor people reading can go home!  
  
J/T: _  
  
EWH: Ok, so ya, I'll give you these tickets. Go to the airport. In the front, there'll be this guy. He'll be dressed in gay and red colours.  
  
JOEY: Gay! Hahahahaha!  
  
EWH: Oh shutup! I meant gray.  
  
JOEY: Sure ya did!  
  
TRISTAN: My mom told me never to talk to strangers.  
  
EWH: You're pushing it. You know I can do anything I want to you in here. Exterminate donuts, kill off Mai or Serenity, Cut the world supply of hair gel...  
  
TRISTAN: PLEASE GOD NO!!!!!!!!  
  
EWH: Do we have an agreement?  
  
J/T: Yes Ma'am.  
  
EWH: Much better. Now, Follow the guy. He'll put you on a smaller airplane. It's not really an airplane though. It's a space ship!  
  
JOEY: ALIENS!! COOL MAN!!!  
  
EWH: _ Get on, and do whatever he tells you to do, okay? He'll bring you back to the command centre, and I'll be able to communicate with you  
  
then. Goodluck, and Godspeed gentlemen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TRISTAN: *examining ticket* It says 'BOUNTYHUNTING101. Flight 772. Care of Endless_Waltz_Hunnie.'  
  
JOEY: So that's her name...Anything else?  
  
TRISTAN: It says that if anything should happen on our missions, i.e. if our heads get blown off, she's not responsible.  
  
YUGI: That doesn't sound too good, you know. (After hearing the story)  
  
TEA: Why go then? It takes you long enough to shape your head. Why blow it up.  
  
BAKURA: Good point.  
  
J/T: BECAUSE!!!!! SHE SAID SHE'D RID THE WORLD OF HAIRGEL AND DONUTS!!!  
  
Mai: And...  
  
Serenity: There was something else wasn't there?  
  
J/T: Nah. Nothing else. That was it.  
  
S/M: *explosion* X_X You stupid little &$*#^# *&^$(# I'm going to &#%@&*$#  
  
TRISTAN: I guess PMS is contagious...  
  
JOEY: Better protect ourselves then.  
  
ALL (except J/T): *anime faint*  
  
DUKE: SO then you're going for sure eh...?  
  
TRISTAN: Yah. I can't stand being a cheerleader. I wanna do something for a change.  
  
MAI: Wow, Tristan! That's the smartest thing you've said all day!  
  
TRISTAN: ^_^;  
  
JOEY: But before we leave, we need to give you a list of stuff you, uh, have to do while we're gone.  
  
YUGI: Ok. Write it down, and give it to us before you leave.  
  
JOEY: Ok.  
  
MAI: So what happens if you die? Do I get insurance or something? Because I like money*cough* erm I mean, I'd miss you sooooo much Joey-kins!  
  
JOEY: ^__________^ Probably not.  
  
MAI: You #*$^#)!!  
  
SERENITY: When will you be back?  
  
DUKE: Yah? When will you come back for sweet Serenity?  
  
TRISTAN: Lay off man! Rule number one. While I'm gone, you don't...  
  
DUKE: Ok, ok I get the point.  
  
JOEY: Well, we're off to pack.   
  
TEA: Ok. See you later then.  
  
JOEY: Uhuh. And Mai, I might become a hero of war and die saving an innocent child. I'd miss you!! Come over to my house and make out with me!  
  
MAI: _ NOOOOOOO!!  
  
JOEY: Fine then. How 'bout a kiss for goodluck?  
  
MAI: Do you promise to bring me new clothes from space? I heard they've got these wicked boots...  
  
JOEY: Ok.  
  
MAI: *kisses Joey*  
  
JOEY: HAHAHAHA LOSER! I'M BROKE!!!! *runs as fast as he can out of the door*  
  
MAI: &^#*@(!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JOEY AND TRISTAN'S SUPER LIST OF ULTIMATE COOL STUFF AND STUFF AND STUFF TO DO:  
  
1) SHINE JOEYS DOOL-DISK.  
  
2) FEAD JOEYS FISHES.  
  
3) BY JOEY DONUTS  
  
4) BI TRISTAN DONUTS  
  
5) DO JOEYS LAUNDREY  
  
6) KEEP MAY LOCKED UP IN HER ROOME SO SHE CANT MAKEOUT WITH OTHRE GUYS.  
  
7) DUKE ISN'T ALOWEDD WITHIN 2 METRS OF SERNTY.  
  
8) DUKE ISNT ALLOWED TO TALLK TO SERENTY  
  
9) BI ALL MEENS, DUKE ISNT ALOWWED TO TUTCH SERNITY.  
  
10) IF ANIONE BRAKES THESE RULES THEYLL DIE A HORIBLE DETH!  
  
SINED JOEY AND TRISTAN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUKE: Wow. I'm so convinced...  
  
SERENITY: *whispers* help me!  
  
TEA: Wow. Where'd Joey learn to spell?  
  
YUGI: At school, remember? With us.  
  
MAI: *laughs* No wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
TRISTAN: Ok, so we've made it ot the airport. We need to find the guy wearing gray.  
  
JOEY: Him?  
  
TRISTAN: No. He's wearing black.  
  
JOEY: Him?  
  
TRISTAN: Orange.  
  
JOEY: Him?  
  
TRISTAN: Blue.  
  
JOEY: Him?  
  
TRISTAN: Maybe...  
  
J/T: *get closer*  
  
TRISTAN: Ya, that's him.  
  
JOEY: Hey dude, we're supposed to give you this.  
  
MAN: Ok. Follow me.  
  
TRISTAN: What's your name?  
  
MAN: Classified.  
  
JOEY: Classified??  
  
MAN: No, idiot! It's classified information!  
  
TRISTAN: Oooh! So what is it?  
  
MAN: I thought EWH was smarter than this. But yet, she always did have a soft spot for deprived children with disabilities.  
  
JOEY: What?!?!? Yous makes no sense.  
  
MAN: Will you be quiet already? I havn't even been acquainted with you for 1 minute, and you're driving me nuts.  
  
JOEY: Like the peanuts we're going to get on the airplane?  
  
MAN: NO! There are no peanuts! No airplane, you idiot!!!!!  
  
KID IN THE AIRPORT: *cries* MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYY!!!!  
  
TRISTAN: Look what you did now!   
  
MAN: It wasn't me, it was this...  
  
TRISTAN: Look, do you want to shut him up?  
  
MAN: YES!  
  
TRISTAN: Tell him your name.  
  
MAN: Fine. It's Jet. Jet Black.  
  
JOEY: HAHAHA You're an airplane too! Are we going to fly you?  
  
JET: Excuse me for a minute...Oh My God...^#*@))#& You stupid little *%#*$#)( I swear I'm gonna ^#$%@*!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JOEY: Nice potty mouth. Now, are we gonna get going or not? But I must warn you, I get air-sick.  
  
JET: EWH, why did you do this to me?   
  
TRISTAN: EWH...oh that girl! Is she your girlfriend?  
  
JET: NOOO!!!!! She's head of command!  
  
JOEY: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
JET: She's the authoress, remember?  
  
J/T: No.  
  
JET: Look, we can do it the easy way, or the hard way. You can either shut up, or I can take out the duct tape.  
  
J/T: *gulp*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5.7 HOURS LATER ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JOEY: Are we there yet?  
  
JET: No.  
  
TRISTAN: Are we there yet?  
  
JET: No.  
  
JOEY: When will we get there?  
  
JET: I DON'T KNOW!!  
  
TRISTAN: What happened to your arm.  
  
JET: None of your business.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN ADDITIONAL 8 HOURS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JOEY: Got any 3's?  
  
TRISTAN: Go fish. Got any 7's?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 4.5 HOURS AFTER THAT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JOEY: I'm hungry.  
  
TRISTAN: Me too.  
  
JET: Ok. Look. We'll be there in 5 minutes. If you can shutup until then, I'll feed you.   
  
TRISTAN: And if not?  
  
JET: You can starve.  
  
JOEY: What...what did he say?!?!?  
  
TRISTAN: He...he...  
  
J/T: NOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOoooooooooOOoooOOOOOoooooo!!!!!!!! 


End file.
